


After The Storm

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cheesy, Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Except Theo, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Protect These Kids, Romance, Sort of????, Spoilers for Episode: s06e10 Riders On The Storm, idk - Freeform, s06e10 coda, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Missing scenes in 6x10 where Mason stays with Corey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, that finale.
> 
> I think I cried seven times. Sciles, Morey, Malydia, everything made me sad. it felt like a series finale tbh, not a midseason one.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this because after seeing Corey in such a pained state, I needed to apply some of my healing powers (via a fanfic) and look after my smol invisible son.

_ It’s my only power.  Finding you. _

 

The words repeated in Corey’s throbbing head as he cracked open an eye.  His entire body was limp, the screaming fires of agony just a memory.  He turned his head, groaning at how heavy his neck felt and he settled his eyes on Mason.

 

The human was lying asleep in the chair next to the hospital bed, looking so peaceful that for a quick, awful second, Corey considered it was just another lie his mind had told him to get through the agony.

 

He had done that a lot whilst wired up as the Ghost Riders’ lab rat, tubes and wires digging like claws deep into his body -- he had pictured himself being safe, lying on the sofa with Mason watching a terrible movie.  It was better than facing the awful truth, that Mason was never going to find him and he was going to be used up and killed once more.

 

Corey attempted to shuffle, wincing slightly from the pain that tore up his torso.  The sound was enough to rattle Mason into consciousness, the human instantly leaning forward with concern etched on his face.

 

“Oh my God, Corey.”  Mason’s hands roamed the air, as if he was aching to touch Corey but was too afraid in case he hurt him, “Are you okay?”

 

Corey replied, “Well, I’ve got a headache the size of Russia and a few aches and pains, but yeah.  I’m good.  I’m healing.”   
  


“Thank God.” Mason’s hands finally settled on Corey’s cheeks and he pressed their foreheads together, “I was so scared that I lost you.”   
  


Corey’s hands gently rested atop of his, “That won’t happen.  Ever.”

 

“I love you.” Mason blurted out in a rush, as if he hadn’t realised he had said it.

 

Corey pulled back, “What did you say?”   
  


“I… uh…” Mason dropped his hands by his sides, “I said ‘I love you’.  And it’s true.  I do.”

 

Corey cursed himself when he felt tears welling in his eyes from Mason’s words; all of his life, he had felt unwanted, by his parents, by his friends (or lack thereof), and here he was, tearing up because the boy who had literally nearly died for him loved him.

 

He wiped at his eyes and nodded, “I love you too, Mason.  You found me.”

 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Mason squeezed his hand before leaning over to kiss his forehead, “And I’m not going to let you go ever again.”

 

Corey gave a wet chuckle, and held tightly onto Mason’s hand.

 

***

 

Several days later, Melissa allowed Corey to leave the hospital, having determined that his injuries were all healed up.  Honestly, he was glad.  He wasn’t a big fan of hospitals, ever since the day he was murdered outside one.

 

Mason’s arm was slung around his waist as they walked into the hospital reception, and Corey grinned when he saw Liam and Hayden standing there waiting for them, their fingers locked tightly as they held hands.  Theo was shadowing behind them, his head ducked as if he felt guilty for even being there.

 

Mason released Corey as the chimera walked up to Hayden and gave her a hug, “Hey.” he smiled.

 

“Hey yourself.” she laughed, squeezing him as gently as possible before pulling back, “Glad to see you’re better.”

 

Liam clapped his shoulder, “Yep.  But dude, you should see the mountain of homework that the Coach has left for you.”

 

“I can only imagine.” Corey retorted, then looked up to Theo, suddenly feeling very awkward, “Um… hi.”

 

Theo parroted back with equal amounts of meekness, something that was completely opposite to the arrogant, abrasive character Corey had known, “Um… hi.”

 

“Theo’s staying with us.” Liam said, “We should give him a chance, Scott says.  He  _ did  _ help save our asses.”   
  


Corey sighed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever.  As long he’s not his regular pain in the ass self I’ll be fine.”

 

They exited the hospital as a group and continued to walk out of the grounds when Corey felt Mason suddenly take his hand before leading him so that they were facing one another.

 

“What are you--”

 

Corey was cut off when Mason’s lips came crashing down against his, the human’s hands settling on his cheeks.  Corey’s eyes shut as he felt himself melt into the kiss, and he could practically hear Liam’s eye roll whilst Hayden giggled.  Theo huffed in annoyance and exchanged a look of agreement with Liam that this was torturous and they both pouted like children.

 

When Mason broke away, Corey laughed breathlessly, opening his eyes,  _ “Wow.” _

 

“Yep.” Mason grinned before pecking his lips once more and turning back to the group.

 

Hayden looked at her two friends with a gaze of adoration, “You two are so cute together.”

 

Corey blushed slightly at that and took Mason’s hand once more as the group began to walk once more, heading to whatever would face them in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/review, it's all very well appreciated.
> 
> Also, I might not be able to update my other stories as often (if you read any of them) as I have recently got a job in a library so I'm a bit busy. I'll try to stay on top of things though, and am trying to work through ch2 of my other morey fic.
> 
> What did you guys think of the finale?


End file.
